Mai, Be My Valentine
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Jou just want a certain girl to be is Valentine...what will he do for her?


**Mai, be my Valentine

* * *

**

**Summery: Jou just want a certain girl to be is Valentine...what will he do for her?

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I never will.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **I made this for the contest I'm in. Okay. Forgive me if it sucks. TT

* * *

It was a warm day. February 9. Five days till Valentines Day.

A certain blonde haired boy sighed as he watched the girl of his dreams chat away on her purple cell phone. His eyes were calm brown, yet full of life.

"Go on Jou! How hard can it be?" questioned one of his best 'buds', Yugi Muoto. A rather short teen. His hair was tri colored, consisting of red, blonde, and black, all shaped like a star. His bangs were blonde, hanging over his rather large amethyst eyes, giving his ivory colored face a child-like grace.

"Umm... very hard?" answered Jou in a questions as he smiled sheepishly to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"Valentines Day is only five days away Jou. You should use this opportunity to get her something nice." said Atemu in his deep velvet voice. His skin a sun kissed tan. His eyes were blazing crimson. His hair was like Yugi's, standing up like a star, but he had three lightning like bolts going up the body of his hair. His eyes were narrow giving him a look of maturity, sparkling with sheer confidence.

"What am I supposed to get her?" moaned Jou as he slunk down in to his chair at their table outside. They were currently at a Starbucks, of course, being dragged about with Jou as he stalked the long haired blonde girl. He looked at her with love. She was a slim girl with a medium bosom. Her vest/shirt enhancing it. Her hair was long and blonde, a little wavy at the tips and sides. She wore purple high heels boots, purple mini skirt and short sleeved purple jean jacket.

"Chocolate. A rose. Jewelry! Duh!" Yugi said with a smirk.

Atemu smiled at Jou. "Don't worry Jou, just buy some chocolates or something and say it!"

Jou sighed and tapped his finger nails on the table. "Fine. I'll _try_ and tell her."

* * *

-----Next day------Kindly's Chocolate Shop-----

Jou and Seto looked around the small shop. Chocolate bars, and candies of all colors, shapes, and sizes were on display in large windows.

"What kind do you usually buy Atemu?" Jou asked, prodding a _very_ annoyed Seto in the arm.

"One kind of each... haven't we been over this before?"

"Yes. But I want to make sure."

"Oh God help me."

Jou shot a glare at Kaiba, and went back to the chocolates. He finally just picked a chocolate rose shaped... uh... chocolate!

Kaiba sighed. "Why again are you dragging me along with you?"

"Because you and Atemu are dating and Yugi and Anzu are just barely dating."

"And...?"

"My point is is that you and Atemu know more about dating then any one else I know, that _doesn't_ include using chains." Jou said think of Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik.

Seto sighed. "Point taken. You just lucky you friends with Atemu, mu- I mean, Jou."

Jou smiled sheepishly. "You know you love us all. It is just deep down.

"Yeah. Buried under thousands and thousands of piles of dirt." Seto murmured.

Jou smirked and dragged Seto to the closest flower shop.

* * *

------Next day-----Domino Mall-----

Jou and Atemu sat at a table, chatting and eating some Quiznos Sandwiches.

"You know. They are right. Quiznos' sandwiches _do_ have twice ad much meat." Atemu said, taking a glance at a girl who's Subway Sandwiches looked like it was just bread.

Jou nodded.

"Okay. So what was it you called me here for?"

"I want to know how to get Mai's attention. And I _know_ you are the king of getting girls to swoon over you."

Atemu smirked/frown(he smowned! Lol). "I don't do that. They just... you know... swoon!"

"Mm hmm.. And I'm the reincarnation of an Egyptian King."

Atemu frowned.

"In a good way!"

"It better be in a good way. And it is easy. Just tell girls what they want to know."Atemu said as he looked over his shoulder. "Go try and say hello to those girls over there." Atemu said pointing out two girls. A blonde and brunet.

Jou stood up and puffed up his chest and marched over. As he came towards them, getting their attention, someone scooted their chair out and his foot caught in the legs, making him trip and fall on his face.

The girls giggled and the guy blinked and stared at Jou.

Jou at the moment looked like this: TT

And Atemu looked like this: . . .

And the guy looked like this, as well as anyone who saw: .o.O.

Atemu anime sweat dropped and went up to Jou and helped him up, careful to doge any scooting chairs. "Pardon my friend ladies. He just fell seeing you loveliness." Atemu complimented and helped Jou walk away.

The girls giggled and blushed.

"Thanks dude. Good save."

"No problem... just one thing..."

"Huh?"

"Watch out for moving chairs."

"Done deal."

* * *

Jou sighed as girls giggled and waved to their dates. It was the Valentines Day Dance. He Knew Mai would be here. Atemu had asked her to come along with them as friends. He had tried to ask her out himself, but failed.

His hands clutched the chocolate and a small red box. He was so nervous, he swore everyone could see him shaking. His teeth chattered and he felt like it was freezing outside when it was only 70 degrees, due to a nice cool breeze and the grey clouds over head.

Yugi laid his hand on Jou's shoulder and smiled to him. "Don't wory. Everything will be fine." he assured him.

Jou just nodded and waited as Atemu, Seto, and Mai pulled up in the student drive way.

Mai smiled as she caught a glance at Jou. "Hey Jou!" she called as Atemu helped her out of the black Lancer.

Jou smiled weakly as his knees turn to jelly. He hid the chocolate rose and box behind his back. "H-hey Mai." he stuttered.

Atemu, Seto, and Yugi smirked as they made a mad dash to the dance, just taking a moment to say they needed to go to the bathroom.

Jou gulped and looked at Mai. Her hair was the same, but at the moment she was wearing a light purple dress and light purple high heels. The moon behind her made her look as if she was glowing. She smiled sweetly to Jou.

Jou took a deep breath. "Th-th-these are for you." he said, his hands shook a little as he gave her the chocolate and small box.

Mai blinked and smiled as she opened the box. A deep sapphire blue ring sparkled in the moon light. The base was silver, and had "Mai, be my valentine" written in it.

Mai hugged Jou and kisses him. "I have always been you valentine."

End

**BE Dragon: I was really afraid I wasn't going to finish it on time! Lol. Again. This is for a fanfic contest! **

**I know. I probably did really bad in this one. I didn't really have a main plot. OO oh well!**

**Please Review! **


End file.
